Mara: The End and Beyond
by Queen of Ballet
Summary: This is an updated version of Millixme's the end and beyond. I have asked his/her permission to upgrade this. He/she wrote a very good base story and I'm very excited to upgrade and finish it. Hope you like it! Queen of Ballet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We reached the beautiful mansion just as the dawn broke the sky. It was a beautiful sunrise, dazzling pink and orange, now much more radiant since my new found freedom. Sheftu seemed excited, too. When we stepped off the litter, he laid his arm protectively and gently on the wounds on my shoulders, gave a smug glance at the servant and led me into our new home. Sheftu led me up to his room to rest, for I had had a long night. I was led down a rather normal looking corridor towards the central garden. The moment I caught a small glimpse of it, I was amazed. The gardener must have liked lotuses for the blue flower was everywhere.

"This is all dedicated for you, my blue-eyed Flower," Sheftu whispered into my ear softly.

I let myself giggle a little, afraid this may all be a dream. Sheftu led me to a grand room on the North side facing the South. I had to stop and stare at the gorgeous sun that was just peeking over the horizon in full radiance.

"Love, we must tend to your wounds. The physician will be here shortly, but to linger with it dirty is never a good idea. Come and I will clean it for you."

He gave me an adoring look that pleaded with me and led me into the room. He had me sit down and drink water that a slave had brought in. He cleaned the gashes with a hurt look, but was very gentle. Just as he finished, a slave announced that the doctor had arrived. The doctor observed the gash, praised Sheftu's work, and began to apply an ointment that stung so badly it had me biting my finger.

"Love, don't bite yourself!" Sheftu slowly took my hand away with a sad expression and hugged me, careful not to disturb the doctor. When the doctor was done, I let Sheftu go and looked at the kind old man. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He asked Sheftu if he knew how to bandage me and if he did, would he like to. He was said he would let no else bandage his flower.

I fell asleep in the middle of the wrapping, I suppose, because I awakened to find myself in a blanket on a bed, with Sheftu looking lovingly at me. He smiled when I opened my eyes and kissed me. It wasn't like any of the other kisses we shared. This one was filled with love and patience. I gave a small smile, which quickly turned into a blush when my stomach gave a rather loud growl. Sheftu laughed, taking away some of the worry evident on his face. He turned around to get something and my eyes widened at the sight. It had everything I could ask for and more.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I got a little bit of everything," Sheftu said. He blushed and handed me the tray. I stared at him, with eyes glazed over, gave huge smile, and dug in. Unfortunately, my wounds didn't allow me much movement and Sheftu, watching my every movement, noticed immediately. He drew my arms back and started to feed me. Even though I have been humbled by the past few weeks, I'm still the same Mara I used to be. I felt a little undignified and maybe a little shy and didn't respond to the food he raised to my mouth, even though my stomach hurling profanities at my ego. My stomach won, of course.

I looked at Sheftu through narrowed eyes which slowly turned softer, snuck a kiss, and took a bite, which quickly turned into 2 and then 3 bites and then it was gone. I went to grab another, but Sheftu's gentle hands quickly stopped me just before I reached the point where it would definitely hurt. He fed me and I fed him when he moved close enough. We basically spent our brunch feeding each other. Throughout the whole meal, Sheftu always touched a part of me. Either his clean fingers running through my hair that really needed to be washed, or placing small kisses all over my face, neck, and arms. I was definitely not use to this, but that doesn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. I am.

Once we finished, I suggest we go for a walk since my stomach was bulging and I felt really stuffed. I'm definitely not use to having a full stomach. No matter how much I could eat when I was disguised as a translator for Princess Innani, I couldn't make myself suspicious since no lady of nobility ever ate that much. Sheftu happily agreed and we took a nice, cool walk in the garden. Sheftu never lifted his arm from my waist. I must have been dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2: Nuri

Chapter 2

It has been exactly six days since I came to this house and ever since then I've felt like I was in a dream, floating about in a Utopia where nothing can hurt me. The wounds on my shoulders have gotten better. There is still quite a bit of swelling from the ointment and the opened wounds have an angry puckering line instead, but according to the physician, I am much better than when he first saw me. Thankfully, Sheftu suggested that we go to a small bath house nearby that supplies bath salts to repair skin. We are going there after he comes back from a meeting with the Pharaoh. The nobles complain saying something like, "smell like a slave once, smell like a slave forever." It angers me that they who have never even been scolded have the nerve to laugh at people who have suffered endlessly. They were intentionally antagonizing me, and doing a wonderful job of it. Of course, they didn't know they were doing so well since I only showed a smile whenever they were around.

I went for a walk and, as I went into the courtyard, I almost tripped over some stairs when I heard a loud cry a few walls down. It sounded like a child, so I quietly walked over and peeked through the small door that leads to the outside. What I saw enraged me! One of the nobles, who must have come to our house to finalize the status of things, was laying his dirty hands on a little girl not even ten years of age. I got the broom that was lying next to the door and went up to the snobby noble that had the girl against _my_ wall that was facing _my_ room, and knocked him out with a swing to his crotch. I helped the little girl up and turned around to see the noble having trouble getting up and hurling insults at me left and right.

When he did get up, I pushed the little girl behind me and got ready to have a one on one, when I saw Sheftu a few yards over watching me carefully with an amused look and slowly jogging towards us. I didn't know what he wanted me to do. Did he want me to fight him? Did he want me to stop and wait for him?

_Wait, why would I need Sheftu's help with this dirt bag?_

All fat and no brains. The fat bastard was lunging towards me before I could make up my mind. Due to instinct, my hands came up, took his forearm and twisted hard while my knee came up to meet his stomach. He fell back choking from the pain while Sheftu ran up to me. He had me in his arms before I could tell him of what I did.

"You haven't changed at all! Still as bold as ever," Sheftu said, as he kissed my forehead. I smiled and pulled back to give him a wink. Then, I felt him kicking something behind him and peeked under his arm to see the noble down again. I laughed, then suddenly remembered there was a little girl behind me.

"What's your name?" I ask gently as I checked for any injuries. It was awful. Her clothes were half torn and there were tear streaks on her face. She had an expression that just screamed 'I don't care anymore! Do whatever you want.'

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? It's okay. We took care of him," I said softly while pulling her into a warm embrace. It took her awhile to relax, but then, she hung on to me and sobbed quietly, which made me all the more sad.

"She's coming with us to the bath house right? Sheftu, please let her come. She reminds me of myself and I want to do something now that I can," I pleaded.

"Of course she can come. You don't have to ask my blue-eyed one. If you wish to have her come, she can come," he whispered. He snuck a kiss while I was carrying the little girl inside.

A servant brought in lunch and I ate with Sheftu and the little girl. We both tried to get her to talk, but all she did was nod and grunt. I was smiling, even though, in the back of my mind, a younger me had tears flowing down my face. First, she hesitated and didn't really move, but you could see she was desperately trying not to grab for the food. It amused me to see, from another's point of view, how I must've looked if I was her. I started eating quickly, since I wanted to get to the bath house. After a few minutes, with the little girl staring at me, she snuck in small bites very quickly. I chuckled as she abandoned the small bites rather quickly and resorted to simply stuffing her face.

Lunch lasted for half an hour. I got ready to go, but I couldn't find anything for the little girl to wear. She was covered in mud and grease and smelled of bread. I asked a servant for clothes for now and to go buy a few more sets later. We made our way to the bath house a few cubits down. When they said small, they meant huge. Like _ginormous. _It might be as big as the whole house, including the parts I haven't seen yet. It had part wood and part cement walls that had to be at least equally big to the building beside it. The little girl and I were amazed and stared at the high class bath house.

"Do they have small private baths for every client or something?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, of course. I'm not getting in a bath with ten other strangers," Sheftu said, shocked that I would even suggest we bathe with other people. I looked at him through narrowed eyes because of the stupidity of the situation and the fact that the girl and I didn't exactly have the most desired lives. He closed his eyes in guilt as he remembered we did not share the same childhood.

"I'm sorry Blue-Eyed One. The past days played tricks on my mind, thinking you were a goddess. I did not think long enough to register the facts." He buried his face in my neck in embarrassment from his mistake. I do understand why it happened. For the last few days, I myself have been in a daydream where I was like any other beauties. Where I didn't have any trauma in my childhood and lived a good life. Where I had everything I wanted and the past was never there.

"Let's go bathe in the bath salts now! I'm really starting to itch from not washing for a long time." I said scratching my hair. (Yes, the hair that needs to be washed still hasn't been washed.) We played around in the bath, wearing fabric undergarments in the water. We decided to get out when our stomachs were calling for food. The little girl even played around a little. She even let me wash her hair. She had beautiful hair, jet black, smooth, and long. She also has very fair skin considering she's still a child and has a petite build. She's going to break some hearts when she gets older.

We got back to the house as the sun was setting and the city was packing up to go eat dinner and go to bed. We watched as many merchants packed up their goods and headed back to their tents. I got a peek at the central market. It was huge and it was covered with small tents. I wanted to go there to see some of the things from other countries.

"Can we go to the market someday soon, my Darling," I whispered to Sheftu. He chuckled before kissing me and agreeing that, once he gets the physician to give me one more checkup and he approves of me going to the market, we will go. With the little girl, of course.

Sheftu spent the night in my room as usual, but, in the middle of the night, we heard shuffling footsteps. We were both awake and tense to catch the intruder off guard. I had my dagger at hand and Sheftu was in front of me with his dagger. He lit a small candle and walked slowly to the door. He swung the door open and had his dagger poised to kill the attacker within a second. He was about to, too, until he saw a small figure quivering and let out a small chuckle.

"My Love, I believe we have a small visitor." He stepped aside to allow me to see the small girl shivering. I let out a small giggle and opened my arms to let her come in the small circle. She ran right in, climbed into the bed, and snuggled up to me. We all laughed in delight. I was very tired from today's events. With the strange girl between Sheftu and me, I was slowly fell asleep, but not before I heard a little voice say, "My name is Nuri." I smiled at the small figure.

"And my name is Mara," I laid a small kiss on Sheftu's on arm who was already asleep and another on Nuri's forehead.

"Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3

I woke up when I felt the sun on my skin from the window across the room. I slowly stretched as I got off the bed and tip-toed to the water basin. Sheftu was still asleep, but he was bound to wake up soon. Even though he was born with wealth and status, he woke up with the sun. I have a strong suspicion that his troubles with the court were much more dangerous than he let on. It has been a few weeks since we met Nuri. She is getting along well with our servant's children. She now sleeps in a small room near the garden where she can come and take walks with me around the estate. To say the house was a mansion was an understatement. It had to be twice the size of Zasha's house. I smiled to myself when I remembered the day that Sheftu took off to show me the house, which seemed odd to me because that week had been hectic and messengers were in and out of the house. I had to start training to become a housewife of a royal count, so it only made sense that the countess know her way around her own house. I'd heard that there were rumors about me amongst the nobles that I wasn't capable of being a housewife and so on. I didn't want to become the perfect wife. I had a job to do. I work for the king. Thutmose took time to come over to our house and request I work for him. He knew I wasn't truly royal to him, but I was truly loyal to Sheftu. Out of all of his subjects, the majestic king trusted Sheftu more than anyone. I was more than happy about the offer, but Sheftu was hesitant about me working for him.

"I finally have you to myself. It's my one wish. Why won't you let me have my one wish?" He pleaded. He knew I would again be in constant danger, but, dang it, I don't want to become someone like Zasha's lady. Old, fat, and unpleasant to look at anywhere. I pledged my loyalty to the king and promised to obey his commands, whether Sheftu liked it or not. Sheftu stayed cold and indifferent towards me for a week, but he's learned to deal with it. After all, it's who I am. He knew that before he married me, and he can't deny me my happiness.

I turned around when I heard the sheets rustling and met a grumpy Sheftu. I called on Nuri to bring the morning fruits and a fresh water basin. I've seen how tired Sheftu has been with all these meetings and tried to help out some, but Sheftu had managed to keep me out of it for now, using my faint wounds as an excuse. The swelling has gone down and nothing bothers me when I move. Just a patch of ugly scars on my back, even if the king likes them. I had doubted Sheftu would still want me if he sees my scars, but he persuaded me that he loves me more every time he sees my scars. Proof that I truly love him.

Today, I was to go to one of the meetings and I was excitedly looking forward to it. Too much of anything gets old fast and that includes living in paradise. At least for me. The all too nice smiles and food didn't entertain me as I thought they would.

It was close to noon and we were getting ready for the meeting. Sheftu kept quiet the whole day, working over some documents. We got into a litter and headed to the palace. The closer we got, the more nervous I got. Innani is back in Canaan. She sent me a letter a few days ago saying she was ecstatic that she was home, and she misses me, and the lady who told her stories while she wove. I sent a letter promising that, one day, I would go visit. Thinking about Innani did help calm me down a little bit. The way she would smile and that little naïve mind of hers.

Sheftu led me to a big room where there were at least a dozen men. Some looked like guards, others wore robes, and some weren't even from Egypt. I pulled on my best poker face, gathered up the courage from my gut, and sat down two seats from the Pharaoh next to Sheftu, who was next to the Pharaoh. Some of the men were outraged that I, a woman and former slave, was seated at the table, but no one said a word. Thutmose stood up with his glass of wine and welcomed me with a toast. No one dared not toast, but they didn't look happy about it. Sheftu was back to the cold, stone-faced, but playful, Sheftu he always is in court. It did scare me a little to know he wasn't very happy I was here, either. But at least he didn't want me here because he wanted to know I was completely safe. The Pharaoh decided he wanted me to spy on the rebels. Without them knowing, I was to start investigating the nobles around the table, first. And I was to start immediately.

The table was a long table that seated 11 people on each side and one at each end. His majesty sat at one end and to his right was Sheftu, myself, two armor covered beasts, and two royalties from Sudan. To his left was General Khofra, Nekonkh, two more armor covered beasts, and two members of royalty from Libya. The general next to me was very dark-skinned and had soft features, sharpened by many wounds of war. The one next to him as also dark-skinned and had soft features, but looked like he stayed behind in the wars. The Sudanese closest to me had almost soot, dark skin and was wearing white robes with a white cap. He gave me the creeps. His kin to the right was of the same color skin and was dressed the same. He creeped me out, too, but a lot less than the first one. In front of Sheftu, General Khofra was wearing multi-colored beadings, with a little bit of chest plate. Nekonkh was wearing a different pattern of it. The humongous beast next to Nekonkh had an olive skin tone and kept sneaking looks at the Pharaoh and me. The beast next to him was also olive skinned and bluntly stared right at me. You could tell that Sheftu was throwing daggers at him. The Libyan royals were ark-skinned and wore black robes with black vests over them. They looked so alike, they must be brothers. I nonchalantly looked them over and memorized their faces.

Through the meeting, Thutmose was talking about the honor of having some of the most important people of the neighboring nations sitting with him and that he hoped they would become good friends. When his speech was done and I had looked the guests over, Sheftu slowly grabbed my hand under the table. He gently rubbed his thumb over my fingers. We had a small meal brought in by the servants. I flirted with a few of the royals before going to Nekonkh. He whispered that he was to meet me behind the small garden that used to be in the chamber where Innani had lived. He tried describing the garden afraid that I would mistake the meeting place, but I stopped him and gave him a coy smile. I felt Sheftu come up behind me and envelope me into a hug, chest to back. I winked at Nekonkh and the three of us went to say goodnight to the Pharaoh.

We said goodnight to each other and walked in different directions, Sheftu and I walked towards the main gate, while Nekonkh walked towards the army chambers. When we were outside, I had Sheftu get on the litter and go home so that the guest thought both of us went home. He put up a fight about it, but I convinced him that I would be with Nekonkh and I could take care of myself. I pushed him in before he had a chance to reply and hurried the driver. I snuck back in and exchanged clothes with the servant waiting for me in the back of the courtyard. I walked in the open and looked down so that these blue eyes of mine didn't get caught in the moonlight. I saw Nekonkh hiding in the shadows near the doors of the servant's quarters. I went and opened the door to the room and he slipped in a small door in the shadows. We met up in the room in the dark and he slipped me the information on all of the guests I saw today. I was to, somehow, get their real motives. Either trying to take advantage of the Pharaoh and the nation or siding with the rebels. I planned to get to know their ladies if they had one and become a family friend or something. If they didn't have wives, I would have to flirt and flirt hard. Nekonkh and I talked some about how life had been treating us. Nekonkh was about as burdened as Sheftu with the documents and trying to keep the rebels at a minimum. I wished him luck in his duties and slipped out and into a wagon that passed by our house's backyard.

I slowly crept into the house and was met by a rather upset Sheftu. I laughed sheepishly and walked to the water basin to wash up. As I was cleaning my face, I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips at my neck and shoulders where some of the scars were peeking out.

"Please be careful. For me," he whispered in my ear

"Of course. This is my life we're talking about." I giggled as he swept me up and carried me to our bed. (We may or may not have had a make out session before we went to bed ;) )

**Hey, guys! I just wanted to tell you that I'm editing a piece of fanfiction, A Dancer's Life, on . It's a story about 1D+a girl. Come check it out! Thanks for the views and review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Nobles

Chapter 4

I began my research on the warriors first. The two generals next to me were from Alexandria, a big city near the Mediterranean Sea. They had a huge marine military and were on friendly terms with lots of other countries around the Mediterranean. The one closest to me was named Hondo, meaning War. He was the illegitimate son of a wealthy family and was adopted by his father's brother. He was treated cruelly, his cousins taunting him, and he grew up to be very violent. He was taught to fight at a young age and he excelled at it. He was a soldier in the marines and was recognized as a warrior when he caught the attention of the general. He is married to the daughter of the general, but stays far away from her.

The warrior next to him was name Gahiji, meaning Hunter. From the information given, he was a healthy young boy and lived up to his name, eager to hunt with his father. It was said that he was a cheerful and happy child until his mother died, and his father brought home a new mother. She took on the role perfectly, but Gahiji refused to respect her. He came to despise his family and he worked his hardest to the top. His father was a governor in a small city and seemed to have lots of influential friends who were able to help Gahiji get positions. He was a smart boy, excelling in education, and made great strategies. He was handpicked from a group of students to work for the general, as the old general is now bedridden. He is still single and shows little interest for woman, but is famous for sneaking pretty mistresses into his room.

_He's going to be an easy target_

The Sudanese that scared the freak out of me is called Runihura, meaning Destroyer. It's said he was just a normal guy. He scared a lot of people, but stayed out of people's way. He had an aura around him that scared people away and he had bad rumors going around about him. He was born of very high class. The son of the king of Sudan. He was the second-born. The first-born was killed a few years ago just before he was crowned. That got to talking about Runihura being the murderer. The first-born was almost as creepy as the second, but he was a little slow.

The other Sudanese next to him was his distant cousin, although they were often thought to be brothers. His name is Panhasi, meaning Barbarian. He is the son of a rich landlord who controls more than half of the capital. He has a wife and a son, but has many other mistresses who live in the same house. He bore three illegitimate sons and two illegitimate daughters. He is reaching the age of thirty-five, even though you could never tell.

The beasts that were eyeing me are General Khofra's best students. They excelled in military fights and strategic planning. The one that was sneaking glances is named Tau, and the one that was bluntly staring is called Thabit. They've been all around Africa and Southern Europe. They were both single and young, barely twenty-eight, and eligible bachelors. They were said to be very open in courting any type of woman. They're hard headed and believed themselves to be the best.

_And I have every intention of using that disadvantage to its extent. _

The Libyans were indeed brothers and each ruled a different part of Libya. The one that was next to Thabit is called Iah, and the one next to him is called Ialu. Their parents fell in love under the moonlight and the brothers lived a good life, in happiness and wealth. Even though they themselves were mere puppets for the priests.

_Naïve and rich…never a good combination. _

After looking over the information all morning and into the afternoon, I got sick of Sheftu glaring a hole in my back from the table when he was supposed to be writing a report to the Pharaoh. I promptly got up and walked out the door to take a small walk. I felt the stare of my loved one still lingering. I know this is hard on him. Of course, I know. He hasn't failed to mention the dangers of this job, many times a day, trying to convince me to quit. I understand that I'm in great danger, exposing myself to everyone. Aside from keeping an eye on the nobles at the table, I am to go undercover with a group of spies and some of the soldiers in the countryside, and comb through all the clubs and secret alleyways for anyone who was forming a rebel group. Not just for the safety of the Pharaoh, but the citizens, also, because the fighting ones aren't only the army, but the people, too.

In a few weeks, there will be a journey across Egypt to patrol the landlords, to catch any illegal killing sprees by some rich snob, and, my job, is to go and enter some secret joints that are either rebelling against the landlord or planning on a big project. I am only to join and look. Never enter in any of the attacks. The Pharaoh demanded that I stay out of any form of physical harm.

_No doubt a plead from Sheftu. Dear goodness, I married a good one. _

Now that I think about it, there's a chance we'll go by Menfe. I'll check up on my former master, and, if I get the chance, sweat him a little. After all, a former slave who was beaten and ridiculed years ago and is now a countess seeking a small revenge, will have his clothing covered behind shaking.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Chapter 5

"_No! Please! Don't hurt me!" I screamed from the dirty ground of a courtyard back in Menfe. I was in my best gown that Sheftu had bought for me with colorful ornaments in my hair, but I was covered in mud. I looked to my right and saw Teta and all the other slaves tied to posts with their hands behind them letting their chest stand out as Zasha's friends beat them. I tried my best to look away. I really did! But I couldn't peel my eyes away from them. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. I glared up at my former owner. I thought I was through with the life as someone else's property, but Zasha obviously had other ideas. He was holding a whip in his hands and looked at me like I was something to eat. "Where is Sheftu?!" He didn't even flinch at my shout. "He's gone my Sweet. He sold you when you and your group came here. Don't tell me you forgot?" Zasha sneered. _

"_No! He would never do that!"_

"_Oh, yes he would."_

_I couldn't do anything. It was like I blanked out and all my insecurities came running back. I felt the gust of wind as his whip came into contact with my skin. I definitely felt the pain, but I didn't move from my frozen spot. _

"_Mara! Wake up! Please! I beg you! Don't torment me like this!" I heard a faint whisper that sounded louder as time went on and the darkness embraced me._

I awakened with a jolt and looked around for the slaves or the nobles beating them or even the dirty ground, but I found only silk under me and a warm body enclosing me and rocking me side to side. I finally shot completely out of my dream when I heard Nuri crying. I looked up to see Sheftu holding me tightly with my head right under his chin. My body was in a cold sweat. The sun was shining down from the window and I remembered everything. From the meeting a few days ago to looking up information on all the guests around the table to getting Nuri to open up a little more about her past and how she and her mother were bought as a pair and were with a good family before the owner passed away and the owner's son got his hands on them. _"He's gone my Sweet. He sold you when you and your group came here. Don't tell me you forgot?" _Osiris!

I felt my body quickly pushing Sheftu away from me and balling up into fetal position. I felt Nuri and his hands on me, but my body shook them off. My body was rejecting their affection.

_No! Don't do that! They'll misunderstand!_

"I'm sorry. Just give me a few minutes," I whispered and turned away from their defeated faces. I scolded myself for letting my instincts get to me again. That can get you killed! Or even worse, saving yourself, but hurting others. Like what I'm doing now! Osiris!

I slowly got my arms and legs to unfold and let my legs dangle from the bed. I still couldn't look at their faces, knowing they'll be mad. I felt Sheftu's fingers on my chin, slowly bringing my face up to look at him. I saw confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"What did you dream, that had you screaming and thrashing one moment and deadly still the next?!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nuri wipe her eyes and look up at my blue ones demanding an answer.

"I…I just saw my past mixed with my future. That's all."

"Your past as a slave mixed with you future as a countess? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"No, not my future as a countess, my future on the jour—nothing it's just a weird dream. Must have been from looking at all of that information last night." I felt my panic seep into my words as I went on talking about how looking at depressing lives of the nobles in our history makes me thing weird thoughts. I was desperately trying to make up for that mess up about the journey being any kind of danger. Of course, with Sheftu so against me going anywhere where I might die anytime, he's careful to think of any excuse to make me stay with him and me not letting up him anxious, grumpy, and much easier to scare. Even if I tripped and fell, he would not say anything in front of his guests or servants, but he would have a doctor over later that evening.

"Did you just say that you saw yourself in the future on this mission being beaten as a slave?!" He started panicking with the image I gave him. I tried my best to stop him from thinking more about it, but it was no use. He was getting ready to go out and you can guess where he was going.

"Nuri, let Irenamon know that I want my horse ready as soon as possible." I got up and blocked the door and tugged Nuri back as I walked to Sheftu.

"Sheftu, it's only a dream. I was just thinking too much about going back during the mission. My mind is working on overload. I'll just rest for a few days and get to know some of the nobles and make sure my mind doesn't wander off near Menfe and it'll be fine. And Menfe isn't the first stop. We are going to all the cities south of here first and then traveling to Menfe." The love of my life did not look amused with my reasoning. He gave me a dry look, pushed me back, and made his way to the door. He was about to call out for the old servant, but I quickly muffled him by covering his mouth before he could order anyone. I made sure to give Nuri a warning look to make sure she wouldn't run off. She saw my warning and backed off.

"So I give crappy excuses, but, honestly, it's just a dream and even if you could get His Majesty to reconsider my position on this mission, you cannot stop me from going."

"Then, I will tie you up and have the boat go without you!" He threatened as he turned to look at me.

"You and I both know I am not a force to be reckoned with. Even if you tie me up and guard me all day and all night, I will still be able to escape!"

"We will see about your abilities when try after you are tied up this very day!" He ran out the door and disappeared into the trees. A few moments later, I heard galloping.

_Today is going to be a long day._

I had Irenamon get me a horse. I thought of ways of keeping my job as I galloped toward Sheftu.

As I reached the gates, I took out the badge His Highness gave me and flashed my blue eyes. They let me right in. I slowly jogged towards His Majesty's chambers. I heard the maids gossiping about a handsome young man rushing to His Majesty's chambers. I smoothed out my gown as I walked up and knocked.

"Mara, you may come in," I heard the deep voice of the ruler announce. If you knew Sheftu for a while, you would know he's rather protective of his family and tends to overreact…I ignored Sheftu's glare as I greeted the new pharaoh and went to sit on the small cushion he offered to me. I looked up at Sheftu with a warning 'don't mess with me' and Sheftu shot it right back, just colder and much more determined. Too bad I knew this would not end in his favor. I'm an experienced spy, I'm female, and I'm tough…that's enough reason to keep me on the mission.

"Your Majesty, I'm guessing your count has been trying to convince you to have me off the mission just now. Am I right?" I played coy, ignoring Sheftu completely and treating him coldly.

"You are right. Although he has asked many times before, I am still reluctant to let you off this mission." I smiled to myself.

"Of course. I am the best you have. None of the brutes have enough experience to have men spill their every secret with a few words. All muscle and no brains. Too bad the count come with us, seeing as the country needs him to help you lead. He could have replaced me, but I guess it's just not possible and I have every intention of finishing my job at the year end mark with a full report every season."

"I apologize Sheftu, but I cannot fulfill your wish on this subject. I will allow small visits, of course. You are, after all, a young couple. I do not wish to continue on with this. Leave! I will have some more documents for you later. And Mara, you are to start interacting with the nobles now. I'm sure you have read all the information given."

"Yes, Your Majesty." I stood up straighter and dragged a reluctant Sheftu out the door. The pharaoh prepared a carriage for our ride back. It was dead silent in the carriage, neither of us spoke a word, but Sheftu still held my hand and helped me out of the carriage.

_He's so adorable!_

All throughout the evening, he didn't say a word to me, but held my hand or stayed close. Everyone found it weird, but I found it rather cute. Later that night, after I got ready for bed, Sheftu was already in and when I climbed in, I was pulled down to him and squished into the corner between the wall and my Sheftu's chest. I realized we were not moving from this position anytime soon. It's so like him to keep it inside and cuddle me in a corner with him as my protector. It was unnecessary, but comforting all the same.


End file.
